The Mad King's Reign
by king.ofcrafters
Summary: Medieval AU of the mad king Ryan from achievement hunter, this is my first story and i suck at summaries, nothing sex-related, rated M for violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The Exposition

**Hey guys, this is the first thing I'm really writing for people to look at so please forgive any obvious mistakes, all of my content SHOULD be original but if you think i'm ripping something off please leave a review telling me so, again i am new at this so any feedback is appreciated, i will upload a new chapter every 3 positive reviews I get, or whenever i feel like it. With that over with, sit back, and let me tell you the tale, of the mad king Ryan.**

For centuries they protected the innocent, standing for righteousness and truth. The group of noble knights known simply as, The Gents. Bestowed with special powers not held by other mortal men, their leader Geoff, king of the land, was granted the power of the kings, he was a master of all things he set his hand to, and had a brilliant tactical mind. Jack, the second member, was granted the power of creation, he could reshape things with a command. Ryan, the final member was granted the power to speak to and command demons. the gents saved thousands of those who could not save themselves, but one of the Gents turned everything around.

Deep within his room, Ryan cowered against the cold stone wall. The voices were starting again, he couldn't control them lately. At first they only came in the night, they were easy to stop then, he could go without sleep. But then they started coming during the day. They whispered things to him, dark things that should never be thought about. In the darkness of the castle, they warped his mind, bending him to their will, as he mumbled to himself. "Yes, yes, they are weak and foolish, I could rule much better than them, yes." Ryan stood up, his once proud appearance now ragged and torn. Lifting his ancient axe, he shambled out of the dark room he was hiding in, a growl coming from his throat. "Yes, he is weak, I will be better, I will be stronger, I will be KING!"

**Alright guys that's it for now, I know it's a short chapter but I'm just starting out. Please leave any suggestions or reviews you have, I really appreciate any support, if you guys like it i'll post longer chapters more often, so please tell me what you think. Thanks guys, I have high hopes for this, and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The begining

**Alright someone is reading this and I'm just having fun writing so i'm gonna keep uploading chapters. I'm still new at this but i'll try to upload bigger chapters as I get better. Anyway onto Chapter two.**

_Year 17 of the Mad King Ryan's rule_

In a small village in the east of Krios, A young boy toiled in the sun. Michael was 16, the year when a boy became a man, he had been waiting for this year his whole life, the year when he would leave his father's farm and make a life of his own. "Michael," yelled his father from the house. "Come in here a moment." "Yes father."

As he walked into the house, the first thing Michael noticed, was the man. He was dressed in a dark gray robe that hid most of his face in shadows. Michael could see his gray-blue eyes, gleaming from under his hood, belaying an intelligence that Michael had never seen in the people of his village. "Michael, this man is to see about taking you on as his apprentice." Michael was startled, he figured he would have to wait for another several months before his father found a master for him to study under. The man stood up and began to walk around Michael. "Stand still." he commanded. Michael froze as the man looked him up and down mumbling to himself. "Hmm, callused hands, developed muscles, possibly possibly, can you fight Michael?" "Fight?"Michael asked. "Yes boy fight, with a sword can you do it?" Michael had never been trained by anyone, but he could beat any boy in his village with the wooden swords they play fought with. "Yes sir." "Prove it then," said the man, walking out behind the house, motioning for Michael to follow. Michael followed him, still unsure of what the old man was going to try to teach him.

Geoffry walked over to an old leather bag, pulling out a pair of wooden swords, and throwing one to Michael. As he caught it, Michael noticed that this was no glorified stick, it was made of polished hardwood, with a leather-wrapped handle, and perfect balance. "Well boy, hit me." Michael couldn't believe his luck, the man was just standing there, with his sword at his side. "Alright then your death-wish." He mumbled to himself. Michael charged at the man already swinging with his full strength, intending to knock that smug grin off the mans face. The next thing Michael knew, he was on the ground with the mans sword-point at his throat. He had moved so fast, Michael had hardly been able to follow him before the blow came. "Next time don't give in to overconfidence, try again."

**AAAAND thats the end of this chapter (I know you hate me ;P) Alright I cut this one shorter than i planned but thats the price of writers block, any reviews are appreciated and feedback is VERY appreciated, if readers keep liking this i'll post more and longer chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pyromaniac

**Alright so first off ima just say this. You guys are jerks. I made it very clear to review so i don't fall into depression. I was all set to never write on this again, before I found out that there's a button that lets you see who's favoriting and following. That being said, you guys are the best ever. I thought only one person had ever read this, so please, PLEASE leave a review. I Don't care if you've already done it, do it again. Let me know what i'm doing right and what i'm doing wrong. ONTO THE (hopefully) LONG-AWAITED GAVIN CHAPTER**

Chapter Three: The pyromaniac.

It was burning. Everything around him was burning. That was the only thing he knew, as looked out the tiny eyes of a child, at his home, at his family. If his baby mind knew anything, it was that he was happy here, that the two massive people were special, he didn't know how, he couldn't, being a child. Then the bad people came. He didn't know why, he just knew they were there, and they were angry. They came with long spiky things, and glowing sticks, that danced and crackled,and they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The men were shouting, they were mad about something. The man with the white robes kept pointing at his mother, and yelling, turning to the crowd and urging them on. Gavin of course, didn't know about any of this. He only knew something was wrong, and he cried. Then the man with white robes grabbed a glowing stick from one of the men, and thrust it at the house. Soon the whole building was glowing, and the door was covered with glowing sticks. Gavin didn't know any of this though, he only knew that the glowing was pretty, that his mother was near him, singing something strange. His mother dissolved into a faint glowing light, her last tear landing on the cheek of the little baby, her son. The little boy didn't burn that night, he was safe, protected by the last spell his mother sang, protected from the glowing by her singing, for his mother was special, and now he was too. Gavin didn't know any of this though, he couldn't being a baby.

Gavin woke in a cold sweat. He'd had the dream again, the dream were everything was glowing, and an odd music was filling his ears, the dream that filled him with a deep sadness that he couldn't explain. He passed a hand in front of his eyes. He'd had the dream every week for the past month, not that anyone cared, no one cared about the orphans of wheeler, the city by the sea. At least, the only people who did care, only cared what the orphans could do for them. Gavin had been a member of Mother Alvidas crew for as long as he could remember, ever since she found him in the old burned house. Madam Alvida ran something she called a "special orphanage", not many people knew that it was a front, that madam Alvida was really running a criminal organization, using orphans who owed her a favor, to go places where full-grown men couldn't. Gavin was one of the best, he was one of madam Alvidas' favorites, and had a knack for getting into places where he shouldn't be. He got up, groaning with the pain of his injuries. He had failed to to bring back a golden ring that madam Alvida had sent him to get, and had been beaten savagely for it. Madam Alvida was not a forgiving person. He groaned, pulling himself off the ground, and getting slowly to his feet. He'd probably need to steal something else today, if he wanted to eat. He wondered for a minute, what the dream meant, he felt it was important, but he couldn't remember why. He pushed it out of his mind, he had more important things to do. After all, he had only been a baby.


	4. Chapter 4: The plant-lover

**Holy shit, I have not posted in forever. Um... yeah. No excuse for that, I'm just lazy, sorry but I never really thought that anyone would want me to keep writing this so I just gave into the procrastination and stopped writing it. I'm going to try and make this chapter extra long to sort of make up for the absence to anyone who cares, and I'll try to post much more often. Again any and all reviews are welcome, and I'll try to adress any confusion or questions I can. On to the Ray chapter.**

The other children laughed at him. The weird boy with the funny glasses, that was what they called him. He didn't care though, they might not understand him, they might make fun of him, but he didn't care. The plants were his friends, no matter how much the other kids laughed at him, he could always go back to the forest and relax. No matter what the others called him, no matter how long they laughed at him, and pushed him around. He could always go back and talk to the plants. Sometimes, he thought he heard them talk back, sometimes.

Ray was walking out of the forest, he didn't like taking the road, the others waited for him on the road. "Hey, old man, what do you think your doing." Ray looked up, surprised to hear the voice of one of his tormentors. The bullies from the village were standing a short way away, but for once they were ignoring him. They had surrounded an old man in a ratty burlap cloak, and were throwing rocks at him. "Hey old man" the biggest one of them yelled. "If you're gonna cross our field you gotta pay us." "Yeah, open up the sack old man, lets see what ya got." Ray decided to take advantage of the bullies distraction, and started walking the long way around the field to get back to his village. "Aw he ain't gonna open it, guess we gotta do it for him." Ray turned around, the boys had knocked the old man down, and were kicking him. Ray cursed him self quietly for being an idiot, and started to run towards the bullies. "Leave him alone!" he yelled. The largest of the bullies turned toward him, and Ray stoped dead. Just his luck. It was Ben.

"Hey look," yelled ben. "It's the plant-lover." Ray's luck couldn't have been worse. Most of the boys treated him like shit, but Ben hated him. Something about Ray drove th older boy over the edge, and Ben took it out on Ray every chance he got."Hey plant-boy, watcha doin out of the forest where you belong." Ray clenched his fists and took it. He had heard it all before. "Hey Ben," he yelled, "Is your mother still sleeping with half the village!" The older boy's face went red, "YOUR DEAD PLANT-BOY!" he yelled. Ray immediatly took off running. The others couldn't catch him, he could lose them in the forest, but now they were chasing him, and that was the whole point, they had completely forgotten about the old man. Ray was pulling away now, and he looked back to see how far away the boys were, he had forgotten about the rocks. A large stone came sailing through the air, and slammed into ray's shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He was starting to get up, when someone stepped on his back, shoving his face into the dirt. "Well well plant-boy," said Ben pushing harder on Rays shoulder, "Now you're gonna get it you little-" Ray never would know what that last word would have been, he just heard a loud grunt in mid-sentence, and the pressure waas suddenly gone from his shoulder. The damage had been done though, his shoulder was broken, and Ray blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: The old man

**I told you I was going to try and post more often didn't I? Thank you, each and every one of you who have been reviewing and following. Feel free to post any reviews, and pm me with any suggestions. I might not use them, but I just might. I've been trying to use more actual dialog in the story, so tell me how you think its going. Special thanks to achievementunlocked1 and nightwingthenightingale for being the first two people to add this to their favorites, I really appreciate the support you guys. ON TO THE CHAPTER.**

Ray groaned, his shoulder was killing him. He felt something hard pressing into his back, and slowly opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a small clearing in the woods, leaned back against a rock, with his arm in a sling and a woolen blanket thrown over him. A small campfire was several feet in front of him, burning low in the tranquil moonlight. He couldn't remember what had happened, all he could remember was the sharp pain in his shoulder. He tried to move, but a fierce pain shot through his arm and shoulder, letting out a cry of pain, he leaned back against the rock, He didn't know how long he had been laying there, but it had to have been a couple hours, it was night now. Ray heard a rustle in the woods, and a person walked out of the trees, it was the old man from earlier.

"Oh, you're finaly awake," the old man said, as he walked over to the campfire and set down the bundle of wood he was holding. "you've been asleep for the last couple of days now, I honestly thought I might have overdone the potion." Ray just stared at him. He had been asleep for days? What would his mother think when he got home, ever since Rays dad had left when he was born, he was the one light of her life. The old man must have seen the worry in Rays eyes, because he walked over to him and laid his hand on Rays head. "I'm Jack, by the way, that was a pretty brave thing you did back there little one, stupid, but brave." Ray felt that the man was being a little unfair, "I couldn't just let them beat you up, I had to do something." he mumbled. The old man laughed, a deep booming sound from deep in his chest. "Ah little one," he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "You remind me of a friend of mine from when I was your age, you shouldn't be so worried about me, I can handle myself." The old man got up and walked over to the fire and sat on a log laying next to it, stoking it with a branch. Ray just sat there, looking at the old man for a few minutes, before he realized where he was. "Wait, why are you just sitting there, it's night time, why arn't you looking out for monsters!" he yelled. The old man winced, covering his ear with a hand, "Calm down little one, no monsters are going to reach us here, look around." Ray did, the trees were odd, the trunks all seemed to twist together and merge into a solid wall of wood, Ray couldn't see behind him, but he assumed the wood was like that all in a circle. "What... where are we?" he asked. The old man let out that deep booming laugh of his again "Why little one, we'e in my house, at least, thats what it is for now."

**Dun dun DUUUUN! (sorry I couldn't resist.) Anyway, sorry the kinda short chapter, I'm still working on that really. As always any suggestion are welcome, I'll probably be uploading mostly on weekends, now that school is back on. Leave reviews please, even if you already have, anything is appreciated. Bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Madness

**Well then. Not much to** **say for this one. It's kinda short. Here's chapter six I guess?**

Ryan sat on his throne drumming his fingers on the gilded armrest, once golden and shineing, long since stained a dull bronze with dried blood. The other two still eluded him. No matter how hard he looked the others still escaped his reach, he had to find them, he had to find them before they found the three. The whispers had told him about the three oh yes, he knew he had to do something about it before the other two did. A loud knock on the gilded doors brought him out of his thoughts, and the huge doors creaked slowly open, as a man in dull black armor stepped through. "This had better be worth my time general, for your sake." Ryan growled."It will be my leige," the man said, a slight tremble in his voice. "We, we found the boy." Ryan sat up straight. The whispers had been louder for the last few nights, talking about a child who could help Ryan, one who could fight the three for him. The soldier pullled on the chain he was holding, and a sandy-haired young boy stumbled into the room, a heavy iron collar around his neck. Ryann glided across the floor, dismissing the general with a wave of his hand and taking the chain from him. "Whats your name, child?" he growled, with a predatory gleam in his eye. The boy whimpered. "K...Kerry... it's Kerry." The room was dark, but the poor boy could see, as he looked up, the chesire grin, and bloodshot eyes, of the mad king.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR

**Alright guys I've been thinking, I was going back over my story and I realized that a lot of things are wrong. Misspelling, confusing storylines, things I regret writing for the purpose of the story, so I think what I'm going to do is this, I'm going to re-write what I've already done, fixing what's broken and maybe expanding it a little, and then I'm going to re-post the "fixed" version in place of this one, probably just replacing the current chapters. I'll leave this story up until I do that, and I'll try to get it all fixed as soon as possible, so expect to see that in 1-3 weeks. Post your opinions as reviews, do you think I should do this, or just keep posting on this story and actually post more often.**


	8. Chapter 8: Filler while you wait

** Hey guys, the re-write's still being worked on, but between and a really long sick streak I haven't gotten many chances to work on it. Here's a little tidbit to hold you guys over, and explain a little more of what happened in the prologue.**

The screaming was the first thing that told him something was wrong. Screams of surprise and pain, and utter terror. King Geoff was sitting on the

Tower Throne, talking idly with his cohort Jack, when the first screams reached them. The talking immediately stopped, Jack spinning around to look at

the great gilded doors that led to the throne room while Geoff rose to his feet. Everything suddenly seemed to move slower, and an incredible cold

gripped Geoff by the heart, every part of body tensed, and his mind did something it had never done before. The king of the tower throne was known

for his incredible courage, facing the great dragon Ankhazilad without ever have backing down, but know his mind screamed at him to run. Run as far

and fast as possible. The screams stopped abruptly, and blood began to leak under the great doors, staining the green rug a deep crimson. The doors

eased open, the well-oiled hinges not letting out a sound.

The first thing Geoff saw, was the grin. That impossibly large grin, spreading literally ear-to-ear across the face it lay on. the rows of razor sharp

teeth, stained red with splattered blood. The next thing he noticed, as the door opened even wider, were the bodies. Piles of guardsmen in shining

armor, torn open like it was made of paper. Some had obviously tried to run. But what burned into his mind, to forever torment and tear at him, were

the eyes. Deep pools, so bloodshot they had turned completely crimson, with pupils like the endless void; no love lay in those eyes, no friendship or

mercy, those eyes held only insanity. Uncaring insanity, with no recognition of the value of human life. Nothing remained of the man they once knew in

those eyes. Ryan lurched through the door, letting out a hideous cackle, his once fine clothing caked with gore, his white cape died blood-red. He held

his axe, swinging it carelessly as though it weighed no more than a feather, it notched edge oddly clean of any sign of having killed. He raised his other

hand, and suddenly Geoff knew why. Massive black claws, covered in blood, grew out of Ryan's fingers, seeming to pull the light into them dimming the

room, the shadows seemed to twist and write behind him, growing claws of their own. He Glared at Geoff, the grin somehow seeming to grow wider,

the eyes becoming more wild. "YOU!" He yelled, his voice becoming a high-pitched shriek, swinging the great axe up into his right hand. his shoulder.

"They showed me, they showed me how WEAK you are, they HELPED me, helped me understand how much BETTER I will be! They've been talking to

me, telling me things, giving me power, giving me STRENGTH! I WILL WEAR THAT CROWN! I WILL SIT ON THE TOWERED THRONE! I WILL RULE AS KING!"

Ryan Lunged forward, moving with incredible speed, the axe sweeping back. "NO!" Geoff could only watch, paralyzed, as Jack leaped forward, into the

path of the terrible axe, reaching out to seize Ryan.

Geoff's eyes flew open, he was laying in his bedroll, ice-cold with sweat. The boy was laying nearby. He was the only reason Geoff didn't scream. He

couldn't afford to be weak, not in front of one of the chosen three. The nightmare was back. Of course it was back. No matter how drunk he got, no

matter how strong the booze or how much, the nightmare always came back. He breathed out a shuddering sigh, laying back into his bedroll, and

trying to reclaim some sort of peaceful sleep, one that wasn't plagued by one of the nightmares. He had just had the strongest one, and it wasn't likely

to come back that night. But one of the others could, and while they might not fill him with terror, some of them were just as painful, some of them had

his wife, and his daughter. Geoff couldn't stand those dreams. They pierced his chest sharper than any lance or blade ever had. He rolled over, sinking

into a troubled sleep.

** So I hope that one holds you guys over for a bit, honestly I think this might be the longest one I've written yet, (for this story at least) it's hard  
>to tell when i'm using wordpad. So tell me what you think in the reviews I'm trying a new type of format to make it easier to read, so give me<br>your opinion on it. When the re-write rolls around, you guys might find out a bit more about what happened to Geoff's family. DUN DUN  
>DUUUUUUN!<strong>


End file.
